


Dog-Eat-Dog World

by tobiosbae



Series: Tobio and a List of Clichés [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kageyama's precious and should be protected at all costs, Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High, Oikawa's a jerk, Oikawa's jealously of Kageyama, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae





	

Tobio was shaking with excitement. When he had asked Oikawa to help him with his jump serve Oikawa had agreed. He didn’t know what to do but stand there watching Oikawa wave him off as he went back to practice.

Oikawa had stated that he would help him after practice, which was now.

Tobio did _not_ jump when he heard the creak of the gym’s doors open. He saw Oikawa stand there with a neutral look on his face.

“Let’s get this over with, Tobio-chan.” He pushed the cart of volleyballs to the other side of the net. “Before I teach you how to jump serve I want you to be able to receive my serve first.”

Tobio’s brows knitted together as he bit his lower lip. He should have known that Oikawa wouldn’t willingly teach him the jump serve without getting something in turn. In this case, Oikawa gets to slam volleyballs into his face. He clenched his fists and squared his shoulders. “Give me your best serve, Oikawa-san...please.”

They both got in position, and Oikawa served the ball with all his strength behind it.

Tobio thought he could receive the ball, but he was wrong--oh so wrong. The force of the volleyball had his knees buckling and his arms swung to the side, which caused the ball to ricochet off his arms and hit the court before rolling away.

Oikawa leisurely walked over to an irritated Tobio. “It’s a **dog-eat-dog world** ,  _Tobio._ If you cannot even _receive_ my jump serve then what right do you have to _learn_ my jump serve?”

Tobio ground his fists into thighs as he hung his head low. His jaw began to ache from clenching it.

Oikawa ruffled his hair on his way out. “Come back to me when you can receive my serve, Tobio-chan. Bye-bye!”

Oikawa left Tobio there to stew in his anger and frustration.

.

.

.

That was the day Tobio learned that he wanted to surpass Oikawa, and Oikawa is a big jerk.


End file.
